Christmas Lights ENG
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Sauli Koskinen. Saulbert / Adam visits Finland to spend Christmas with Sauli and meet his family. / Translated by Karola Hikaru. fluffy fluff, rated T just in case sexy times . Inspired by Saulbert's last christmas :
1. Chapter 1

****Translation of my fanfiction by awesome Karola Hikaru! Thanks, dudette, you're the best! :)  
>check out her works on deviantart - karolaKH !<p>

**CHAPTER 1**

_You are the light that never goes out._

Adam closed hotel room door, breathed deeply and fell on the bed, closing his eyes. Jet lag really sucks. Despite the fact, that he slept through the whole flight from Shanghai to Helsinki, he still felt exhausted. He even slept through the dinner on the board, so now was also hungry. He glanced at his side, at the pillow, on laid which his handy baggage. Hour ago, he hid there a box of chocolates, gifted by fans while greeting on the airport.

Oh, fans…He didn't expect them at all. Actually, he didn't expect ANYONE to welcome him. Sauli didn't know he arrives today- that should have been a surprise, as he rebooked the ticket to Helsinki in a very last moment. Number of fans and paparazzi waiting here confounded him. He left China early in the morning, directly to Finland, and was sure to keep it in secret. Still, his fans were better informed than whole American Secret Service all together, and information flow between them worked perfectly. In spite of whole shock, their unexpected presence was very nice. Thanks to them, for a moment he forgot about the tiredness and hunger.

He looked at the bag again. The box was laying in it and tempting him, so was trying to use whole strong will to stop himself from opening it. It'd only end up with eating all the chocolates and wasting the diet. On the other side, he was unbelievably hungry…

One chocolate won't hurt! Hunger will ease off, and Adam will warm up a bit. Damn, he was so freaking cold! Well, he left Shanghai, wearing only a sweater. All warmer clothes remained in Los Angeles, packed in the suitcases in the wardrobe. He had only one jacket here, shoved somewhere deep in the suitcase so now, he was shivering from coldness, feeling chills and Goosebumps all over. Damn, he completely forgot about December temperatures in Finland- in this country probably even Hell freezes regularly.

He took another chocolate. Come on, world won't end if he eats this one, just to calm himself down! He was extremely nervous before meeting Sauli's family. His stomach was tangled tightly, and hands sweaty, despite all this drilling coldness. What, if they won't accept him? (He took another one). What, if they won't find a common ground? Not to mention that Sauli will be translating everything, because his parents don't speak English and Adam doesn't know Finnish (well, except few curses and dirty words, but he wasn't really planning to show it off).

(One more chocolate will do well). So many things can go wrong… He looked at the empty sweet box and threw it away, feeling unwell. Too much chocolate and too much nerves.

He stood up and went to the window. It was drizzling, the sky was Gray and there was no slightest piece of the snow. It didn't resemble Christmas from photos in Sauli's album at all. But at least air was way cleaner than in L.A.

Still, he couldn't wait to see Sauli again. Well, only few days passed, but his longing was enormous- as if they didn't see other for like a month. He so wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

He unpacked, lost in his thoughts (together with Sauli, they decided to take a hotel, for some privacy and not to burden his parent's too much) and refreshed after the flight. He threw the box to the bin, to get rid of the "evidence" and- deciding not to put off, what's inevitable- he called for taxi.

Half an hour later he was driving down Helsinki streets, heading exit road to Hyyvinkää, Sauli's home town. He wanted to see Sauli so badly, but in the same time he was too stressed about first meeting with his family. Chocolates failed to kill the hunger, and too short nap didn't help to fight the fatigue after long flight and numerous time zone shifts. Before going to Hyyvinkää, he changed clothes to warmer ones though, so now at least he didn't feel so unbelievably cold.

The rain was knocking on the window panes of the car, and Adam couldn't fight the feeling. that when there will be finally snowing in Finland, it will indeed look magical, like taken directly from the most beautiful tale…But now he could only observe Finns, absolutely immune to the awful weather, who were walking the streets under umbrellas and doing last Christmas shopping. Kids were joyfully jumping in the puddles and spraying water all around. Adam unwittingly smiled to himself, feeling a bit better. Actually, he felt neither anger nor fatigue nor nervousness anymore. He was going to see Sauli.

For thoughtful singer, this hour has passed in the blink of the eye. Before he realized, the taxi was going past the welcoming board of Hyyvinkää. He knew that Sauli's house is at the end of the town. After a while, they arrived at the last estate. Detached house were at quite a distance, so each one had big, beautiful, cultivated garden around.

In the moment, when taxi left and he was standing on the empty sidewalk, with suitcases in both hands, snow began to sift down…

Sauli described his family surroundings in details and showed a lot of photos, so Adam had no problem in finding the right house. He headed it, looking around at lovely streets with admiration and feeling nothing more than pleasant excitement. In a minute, he will see Sauli, meet his family and spend wonderful Christmas in the most beautiful place of the world!

He approached the house of wood-covered walls, that looked exactly like on photos. The smoke was going out of the chimney and joyful pre-Christmas bustle could be heard inside. Adam smiled and pushed quietly squeaking gate, entering the courtyard, and then steps of the porch. He took a deep breath and pressed a doorbell on the right side. He heard quick footsteps (probably someone was running down the stairs) and second later, the door opened.

In the gap, he saw a pair of radiantly green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

****Huge thanks to Henni (follow her on twitter: HachiIsMyName), who helped me a lot with parts in Finnish! I can't say enough about how thankful I am, love! :)

**CHAPTER 2**

The person who opened the door, turned out to be a slim lady about forty-something, with shiny blond hair, tangled in a loose braid. Her green eyes were staring at Adam with interest, but also a surprise. Woman was very pretty, though Adam thought that Sauli must look more like his father, as he didn't find any resemblance between this blonde and his lover.

Black-haired realized he didn't say a word since the blonde opened the door, so he had to fix this quickly. Last thing he wanted now to seem being rude towards Sauli's mom.

"Moi" he asked Sauli to teach him few Finnish phrases. He also bought a English-Finnish phrase book himself and looked through them on the plane. He wanted to feel confident in the foreign country. And…well, let's be honest: he wanted to make the best impression he could on Sauli's mom "Minun nimi on Adam ja minä etsiä Saulia*" (Hello. My name Adam, me look for Sauli)

He knew his accent is terrible and felt, that he made hell of mistakes in only few words, but he hoped that Sauli's family would appreciate his efforts. Finnish was unbelievably hard language.

Lady blinked few times, as if she didn't fully understand him. Yet, before he opened his mouth to repeat it, she spoke with warm, melodic voice.

"Saulia?" Adam nodded with smile. Blonde got visibly confused and shook her head "Ei täällä asu ketään Sauli nimistä" (For Sauli? No one called Sauli lives here

Adam understood only two words. First was, of course, "Sauli", and the second one- "ei"- the most basic word in every language. He worryingly looked at solicitous woman. For a second, he had no slightest idea what she meant, but then he put all pieces together...

"You mean that...that Sauli" he stammered in English, not even wondering if a woman understands him. He was totally despaired- Sauli…- he took the phrase from the pocket and browsed through them quickly "Damn…Umm…Sauli… Sauli ei…ei asua… täällä? (Sauli no…no live here?)

Blonde shook her head in denial and he felt a panic coming on. It wasn't Sauli's mom, it wasn't even his house! Nay! He wasn't even sure if it was right street, not to mention the estate! He was afraid of the possibility that taxi driver misunderstood the name of the town because of his horrible accent! And in addition, snow stopped sifting down wonderfully.

What else could go wrong? Adam doubted that anything nice can happen to him today. He sighed heavily.

„I'm very sorry for disturbing" he didn't even have strength or motivation to find a translation in the dictionary. He turned around to leave and not waste any more of lady's time. He needed time to think over what to do.

He took only two steps down, when warm voice rang behind his back again.

"Hetkinen... Luulen että sinä... Sinä etsit Sauli Koskista? (Wait...I think that...You're looking for Sauli Koskinen?)

When hearing these words, he turned around with hope in his heart. Blonde went to the porch and now they were standing steps away. He had no idea what she just said, but he at least heard the name, that made his heart skip a beat everytime he heard it.

"Yes, Sauli Koskinen" he answered nodding, and felt hope filling his heart slowly.

Soft snowflakes started dancing in the air again.

"You…are…Adam? Adam Lambert?" she asked carefully in English, what made Adam nod again and smile. He wasn't really surprised that she associated him with Sauli. This town was small enough to let people know each other well. Plus, here Sauli was a TV star, so residents of Hyyvinkää knew much about him- in example, who his boyfriend is.

She came inside, but after a second or so, came out again, putting jacket on and closing the door.

"I can help"

„Will you show me where Sauli lives?"Adam followed her through the gate. Little snowflakes started sticking to her brown jacket, just like joy grew in Adam's heart.

"Yes. I show…where Sauli" she smiled apologetically, aware of her not so correct English. He returned the smile and they walked down the street. They passed few houses, turned right and passed few other houses. Then, they stopped in the middle of the short street. Woman gestured at the last house, at the end of pavement.

"Here"

Adam looked at the house she showed. Like most of buildings here, it had wood-covered wall, White lace curtains contrasted with dark wood on the outside and with low, dark brown, wooden fence. The gate was opened slightly, as if waiting right for Adam and inviting him to enter. Adam turned around to his companion, stepped closer and embraced her gently. He stepped away after a moment and smiled.

"Kiitos." (Thank you)

„Hyvää joulua" (Merry Christmas) she replied with smile

Adam returned wide smile.

"Hyvää joulua. Merry Christmas"

Woman turned around and came back inside her house. She waved at him over her shoulder when she was going on main street, then disappeared around the corner.

Adam turned around to face Sauli's house. He couldn't understand, how could he mistake them. True, they were similar, but that wasn't the case. There was something elusive, this special atmosphere, this joy, that Sauli was bringing in every place he was at the moment. This one that Adam recognized no matter of distance. It was his house.

He was heading it and delighting the view. After going through open gate, he kept going to tiny porch. Garden was the most beautiful one he'd ever seen and couldn't take his eyes off of it. He walked the stairs to the door, breathed deeply and knocked. Inside the house, rang Sauli's cheerful voice, saying something in Finnish to another inhabitant. After a moment, he also could hear his footsteps, louder with each second. He always recognized them, knowing when Sauli's approaching.

Second later he opened the door, and his smiling face appeared in the gap. It expressed boundless surprise mixed with all-embracing joy, when he saw the person standing on the porch. Adam's heart fluttered quickly, when he finally saw him, then stopped, when Sauli ran to him and their lips met in a sweet, hot kiss. When Finn slightly stepped away, so they remained in embrace, Adam wasn't the only one blushing.

"What are you doing here!" despite all shock, Sauli couldn't help but smile widely "You were supposed to come tomorrow. And I was to pick you up from the airport!"

"That was spontaneous" Adam smooched his cheek "I decided on the airport, when I got know I can re-book the ticket"

Sauli stood on his toes and kissed Adam again. He couldn't believe, that he really came here. One day earlier. Right from Shanghai. For whole Christmas. Only for him!

Not parting, they were stepping back, until Sauli's back touched it- he ended the kiss and took the knob, smiling widely but hesitated in a last moment.

"Why did nobody know anything?" he shook his head, but still smiling "At least you could tell me"

Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"I told no one, true, but fans and paparazzi somehow knew" he remembered empty chocolate box and decided to visit hotel gym tonight "And now your neighbors know too" Sauli's eyebrows rose in question, and Adam smiled wider "Long story, tell you later" he looked at the door "So, coming in?"

Sauli replied with smile and turned the knob, pushing the door inside. He let Adam go first and closed the door behind them. His parents were standing in another door and talking quickly in Finnish, but immediately silenced, when saw a man in the hall, and smiled slightly.

Sauli took Adam's hand and smiled to him comfortingly. Singer squeezed his boyfriend's palm gently and returned the smile.

Blond looked at his parents and said:

"Äiti, isä, tässä on Adam, poikaystäväni."(Mom, dad, meet Adam. My boyfriend)

* * *

><p>*- incorrect form. Should be "Minun nimeni on Adam ja etsin Saulia"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The last part of the fic, although I might continue writing it when the right time comes. Never say never ;)  
>There's a fanart by Karola Hikaru to one of the scenes in this chapter, check it out here: . com art/ SauNAbert-scene-280060021

**CHAPTER 3**

„They love you!" smiling widely, Sauli looked at Adam, who just joined him in bed, finally sinking into warm sheets with relief.

He was unbelievably tired, after few hours-long flight, looking for his boyfriend's parents' house, stress before meeting Koskinens, also because of the penetrating cold and rainy weather. He wanted nothing more, than bury himself in the sheets, hold Sauli tight and sleep for next few days. Jet lag REALLY SUCKS!

„You really think so?" Adam's voice was full of hope.

Even Sauli didn't know how much he wanted his parents to get to like him. It was the most important goal in this trip, his priority. Sauli nodded with smile.

"Really. They are enchanted"

Adam smiled widely, feeling pleasant warmth spreading inside, around his heart. He felt way more in high spirits, as if a heavy burden fell off his shoulders, and sighed deeply with relief.

"You have no idea how happy I am" he said quietly and came closer, kissing tip of Sauli's nose "I was afraid it'd go wrong" he admitted even quieter, avoiding his stare.

Sauli put hair aside his lover's forehead, brushing it with slender fingers.

"It wouldn't. And you know why?" Adam shook his head and Sauli placed hand on his cheek "Because no one can't no love you"

Adam came even closer to blonde, to kiss him sweetly in lips. He'd never be able to express his love to him in words.

"And this Finnish of yours" Sauli added, when they parted. Adam's lips widened in smile "Mindblowing" blond judged, making them both laugh. Adam knew he has to work on his Finnish, though he actually did pretty well thanks to phrase book. Well…he WOULD do well, if he needed to ask them how to get to the station or cash machine…He promised himself to remember, that phrase book tips are completely useless, if you want to impress your boyfriend's parents.

"I love you" he said simply, looking deeply into his blue eyes, which were source of his happiness and joy.

"I know" Sauli answered quietly, stroking his cheek. Adam kept saying it more and more often, what made Sauli very happy. Slowly, American was learning, how to express his feelings "And you know how much I love you. And my family sees it" he smiled "They can see you make me happy. Happier than ever before" he whispered last words right into Adam's cool mouth, brushing it with lips, then kissing gently, silently thanking for most beautiful year of his life. For making it complete.

After a moment, they were sleeping deeply, buried into warm sheets and embraced tight so close to each other, that even their heartbeats became one sound.

* * *

><p>The hotel in which they were staying, was not one of the huge five-star wonders of architecture, but comfortable and cozy,. Smiling staff was fulfilling their every wish and what's more, each room had thing that owned Sauli's heart. Which - in Adam's opinion- he was yearning more than his own family and friends. The place, about which he's been talking since morning and wanted to convince Adam to love it as well so much, that he couldn't help but smell a rat.<p>

Sauna. Sauli totally freaked out about it, fierily begging Adam to visit it. Especially, when it was all theirs. Adam had never been to typical, Finnish sauna before, so, although it didn't really seem his cup of tea, he slowly began to like the idea.

When they came back to the room after plentiful dinner (Adam started to love Finnish cuisine) Sauli went to the bathroom and Adam laid on the bed. His stomach was full, jetlag came back again, and weather didn't improve at all. It all made him want to come back to bed, where they spent whole today morning, sleeping and making love in turns, sweetly and slowly.

He took his jacket and shirt off, but before he undressed completely and crawled under the duvet, Sauli went out of the bathroom, having only a towel on his hips. It was so low and so loosely wrapped, that seemed about to fall off in every second, showing blond whole- and Adam wouldn't mind it at all. He already had problems with focusing on anything except his boyfriend's fabulous body, which gave pleasant chills in the sensitive area around his zipper.

His eyes were devouring slightly muscled shoulders, perfectly sculpted, tanned stomach and flat underbelly. He didn't feel exhaustion anymore, and the bed was offering way more interesting opportunities than after-dinner nap.

But before black haired could say anything, Finn took few steps aside and opened door on the right side from the bathroom. Sauna.

„Interested?" Sauli stood in the door and arched one eyebrow. He perfectly knew what to do and what to say, to make Adam agree without a word of protest.

Adam smiled to him and headed his direction, losing all his clothes on the way. He entered steamy room completely naked and closed the door.

„You know you shouldn't be here for more than 8 minutes, right?" Sauli glued to Adam's cool body. Black haired made the both come to the middle of the tiny room

„It's enough" Adam Said shortly, bending his head low and biting blond's neck

He got rid of the towel from his hip with one elegant move, and threw it away. Holding his hips and lifting him whole up, he helped Sauli to wrap his thighs around his waist and slowly laid him on the towel, prepared on the wooden floor, still kissing him.

Hot steam coated their heated skin, when they were delighting their closeness. And as they reached the peak of passion, their bodies became one and burned.

* * *

><p>Adam was sitting on the bed, fully dressed and adjusting the scarf around his neck from time to time. Over half an hour ago, Sauli announced he's going out for a couple of minutes and would be back with a surprise. Adam was waiting impatiently, coming to the window every few minutes and checking the pavement on the other side of the street. He started to worry a bit. Suddenly, door flung, and Sauli entered the room, carrying stuffed picnic basket.<p>

„Sorry, it took me a while"

„No prob" Adam Smiled to him, coming closer and tried to touch blanket-covered basket. He was curious by nature and this basket looked intriguing. Yet, his fingers only brushed it, before Sauli quickly took it away from him.

„In a moment" he smiled widely, seeing his boyfriend's pout. He smooched him and came back to the door „You ready?"

„For what?" Adam was equally intrigued and confused

Sauli smiled even wider, seeing this, and took his hand, leading to the hall

„You will see"

Sauli spread the blanket and unpacked the basket, taking out his favorite mulled wine, which he poured into two glasses. He stood up and came to Adam, who was standing few meters away, leaning on the cold, metal barrier and delighting the view in front of him. Sauli led them to hotel's roof, where they could see whole city. Sun was about to set, so all shades of red and orange were lighting whole sky up.

Adam took a cup filled with warm drink from Sauli and took a sip. He felt, how it warms him up inside and gently heats throat and palate. They sat on the thick blanket, spread on the cold concrete, and wrapped with another one, hugging tightly. Sipping hot wine in silence, they observed sun go down slowly. Adam looked Sauli, his face brightened by last sunrays. He kissed his temple and closed eyes, inhaling scent of his perfumes. Delighting his closeness. Sauli placed hand on his shoulder, nuzzling to be even closer. Twilight already descended and they were still sitting on the roof, wrapped in the blanket and embraced. Together. Warmed up not by wine itself, but by strength of their love.

* * *

><p>*- everyone, who visits sauna for the first time, shouldn't be there longer than for 8 minutes (5 to 15, depending on the kind of sauna)<p> 


End file.
